Talk:Suicidemouse.avi
Does this disturb any one? considering Disney's shadyness? I really don't like mickey mouse at all, but that isn't why i am saying that disney seem a bit shady! SkInShReDdEr19 (talk) 03:00, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Well, they are free masons. Go to Disneyland in USA and give the ol' club 33 a visit! MillerJ 12:08, December 22, 2010 (UTC) How long ago was it when i posted this?! Hail! The God of Thunder! I'm a Raidenist Bitches! 19:11, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey guys, Bowserowns360. I'm at school, so I don't feel like logging in. Anyways, I'm just wondering, what does .avi stand for? Is it a type of image? ... There, there. No need to cry. You're not a bad dragon, you just made a bad decision. Now go pack your things. You just need to find a new place to sleep. That's all. -- Fluttershy 23:24, May 9, 2011 (UTC) XanCrews Fluttershy quote instantly made this story the opposite of scary. Dagnie 15:56, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Am I the only one who doesn't see the creepyness in this??? I keep watching it trying to see the big deal but I can't. Why is this scary?? I've heard many list this as the scariest creepypasta of all time. Why? I'm seriously confuse. And I get scared soooo easily but this is just boring. I feel like I'm missing out lol. BlackBow 16:01, July 15, 2011 (UTC) I don't see the creepiness in this either, it just doesn' make sense to me. It doesn't freak me out. “Believe me, if I started murdering people there'd be none of you left.." 02:49, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Honestly the fact that the heading "The Delicious Pasta" was added by the uploader takes a lot of suspension of disbelief out of the story. But the story itself is scary, mostly because of implications. Basically, the episode flashes an actual image of Hell for one frame at the very end, which causes people to commit suicide. I, Da Cashman (talk) 03:28, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Slightly Overhyped? Indeed I did not find suicidemouse.avi scary for the content itself. I have to admit the idea seems creepy, but not exactly the worst thing I have ever read/watched. The only thing that ever seemed to scare me about this whole thing is how everyone seems to force this creepypasta to be the worst thing in the entire world. I'm not saying this story is overrated, believe me, I liked reading it, it's just that people seem to make this scarier than it actually is. Claws111 00:18, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Agreed... nothing about Suicide Mouse seems to freak me out. Maybe I'm just too desensitized to all of this :/ Mr.Zalgopasta 21:25, November 26, 2011 (UTC) I don't know...it scared me. I think people overlooked subtlety when it comes to horror, because I thought the mysteriousness behind the whole situation of this story spooked me out. Me? The chosen one? They chose me! And I didn't even graduate from fucking high school. 21:11, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Its mickey the happiest jolliest of Cartoon Screaming in agony and killing himself WTF man Explanation Of The Color "Colors that seemed impossible at time appeared"? Could just be a secret appearance of the first actual color in cartoons. Notcreepypasta 19:57, January 2, 2012 (UTC) .avi is a type of video file. LikeLOLDude 01:19, February 28, 2012 (UTC)LikeLOLDude The second video is very disturbing. Real suffering is not known. Real suffering is not known. Real suffering is not known. Real suffering is not known. Real suffering is not known. Real suffering is not known. Real suffering is not kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkknnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnollllllljn LikeLOLDude 01:28, February 28, 2012 (UTC)LikeLOLDude Winsor McCay experimented with colored animation in 1910 or so. So it isn't the first appearance of color in cartoons. Here's the cartoon I'm referring to. Today, I'm serving a special dish. It's YOU! (talk) 17:25, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Personally, i believe its real. This is the only creepypasta i believe in. Call me an idiot, but i have proof. If anyone in this wikia also believes its real and wants to help me with my investigation, i will be veary pleased. Since i cant find anyone that also believes its real. AGAIN, I HAVE PROOF -MrSpooky This pasta disregards the fact that Maltin and the others could just go back frame-by-frame to see the bit they "missed". 77topaz (talk) 03:06, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Also, none of the videos at the bottom? exist anymore. 77topaz (talk) 03:10, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Check the Arizona Wilder`s testimony about the MK ULTRA proyect, she says that in some cases they used Disney characters, sorry for my bad english, im from argentina. -MrSpooky Not Scary This was so un-scary, it gave me a boner. .:Twisting-Blade:. (talk) 01:37, December 20, 2012 (UTC).:Twisting-Blade:. Reading isn't scary, but watching it makes me nearly crap my pants. When the man in the background starts screaming....gets me every time, like somebody is pouring I've down my back.SupremeKai4 (talk) 18:11, January 17, 2013 (UTC) It is scary Look, it's probably not a 9/10 pasta due to the fact that is has the writing style of a higher than average witness. But look at it closer. Talking about directions that are inconceivable to the human mind due to what we know about psychics? That's really intense. A ''person ''created that. Remember. The absolute scariest part is the ending, where it talks about the Russian text. Basically, it implies that the one-frame pictures were images of Hell, which entered the mind at the most subliminal and subconcious level. Basically, the part of their brain that causes them to operate psyhically and emotionally had the images of the most dreadful torture flashed to them. That's pretty insane. Description of this in detail would probably only dissipate the effect. Definitely scarier than Dead Bart or Squidward's Suicide. I, Da Cashman (talk) 03:04, March 16, 2013 (UTC) yeah, this is alright. it doesn't really fit in my all times, but it did lead to the whole lost episode genre, which is awesome. Thedore1020 (talk) 05:54, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Score 9.6/10 - CrashingCymbal (talk) 10:25, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Game? Have you heard of the game that came out for it? It seems okay in my opinion Overrated This pasta was actually kind of lame. This is the story that is considered the "forefather of the lost episode genre?" I don't mean to piss someone off, I just don't understand what the big deal is. Based on a real comic? Can you believe that there was a REAL Mickey cartoon that ended with him reaching for a shotgun to kill himself with? (detailed here and the image itself here Obviously it is different to the actual Suicidemouse.avi story, but just thought it was interesting that there was a genuine precedent in the Disney comics.